tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Hasty Puddings
Not So Hasty Puddings, retitled Not So Hasty Cakes or Thomas and the Avalanche in American releases, is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island and snow is lying heavy on the ground. When Elizabeth delivers Thomas' snowplough, he refuses to wear it and Elizabeth states that he cannot be reliable without it. Thomas grumbles about how rude Elizabeth was and that his snowplough makes his buffers ache. When Thomas arrived at Maithwaite, he saw Sir Topham Hatt talking to Elizabeth that the Sodor Pudding Factory was snowed in and that the puddings must get to the Docks before the ship leaves for the Mainland. Thomas volunteers to do it, but Sir Topham Hatt needs Thomas to work on his branch line and gave the job to Elizabeth because she is very reliable. Thomas states that he is reliable too, but Elizabeth says that he is not reliable enough which made Thomas cross as Elizabeth left. Thomas arrived at every station on time, while Elizabeth was having a hard time driving on the slippery road. Thomas arrived at the Docks to pick up Terence and sees that Elizabeth has not returned. Sir Topham Hatt orders Thomas to find her. Elizabeth was filled with Christmas Puddings and was on her way to the Docks, but the slippery roads and the weight of the cargo got her stuck in a snowdrift. Thomas and Terence are stopped by her driver and Terence pulls her out. Thomas helps Elizabeth deliver the puddings just in time and Elizabeth understands that Thomas is a reliable engine. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Terence (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Henry (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Duck (stock footage cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Pudding Factory * Hackenbeck * Suddery Castle * The Works * Rheneas Viaduct * Misty Valley * The Viaduct (stock footage) * Castle Loch (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the seventh season. * Edited stock footage from The Flying Kipper, It's Only Snow, and Snow Engine is used. * This marks the final appearance of Terence until The Great Discovery. * This episode did not come out on home video in the UK and the US until 2008, when it was released on DVD in the UK as part of The Complete Seventh Series, and in the US on Mud Glorious Mud. * This marks the first and only appearance of Hackenbeck in the television series. * The Sodor Puddings sign is now preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Gallery. * This was the only Classic Series episode that was not released on VHS in the US and the UK. Goofs * In the Mud, Glorious Mud DVD and Romanian version of the episode, the episode is titled "Thomas & the Avalanche", which is irrelevant since there is no avalanche in the episode. * In the close-up of Elizabeth's wheels, the platform used to make her slide is visible. * Because stock footage is used, Henry is in his old shape, from before his rebuild, and Thomas is briefly seen with his other snowplough from It's Only Snow with Toby behind him. * Although this episode is called "Not So Hasty Cakes" in the American narration, the factory sign still says "Puddings". * In a picture, Elizabeth's eyes are wonky and black and red wires are seen in her cab. * When Thomas and Terence are flagged down by Elizabeth's driver, Terence's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Christmas Puddings In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:NotSoHastyPuddingsUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:NotSoHastyPuddingstitlecard2.png|New Series UK title card File:NotSoHastyCakesNewSeriesTitleCard.png|US TV Title Card File:ThomasandtheAvalancheTitleCard.png|2008 US DVD title card File:NotSoHastyPuddingsJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:NotSoHastyPuddingsChinesetitlecard.png|Chinese title card File:TerenceJapanese.jpg File:SodorPuddingssign.JPG|Sodor Puddings sign (preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation) File:Not So Hasty Puddings 1.png‎|Edited stock footage File:NotSoHastyPuddings1.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings2.png|Duncan File:NotSoHastyPuddings55.png|Edited stock footage File:NotSoHastyPuddings3.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings4.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings5.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings6.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings7.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings8.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings9.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings10.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings11.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings12.png|Thomas and Elizabeth at Maithwaite File:NotSoHastyPuddings13.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings14.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings15.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings16.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings17.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings18.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings19.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings20.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings56.png|Edited stock footage File:NotSoHastyPuddings21.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings22.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings23.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings24.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings25.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings26.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings27.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings28.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings29.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings30.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings31.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings32.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings33.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings34.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings35.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings36.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings37.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings38.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings39.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings40.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings41.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings42.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings43.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings44.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings45.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings46.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings47.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings48.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings49.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings50.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings51.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings52.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings53.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings54.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings57.png File:NotSoHastyPuddings58.png File:NotsoHastyPuddings11.PNG File:NotsoHastyPuddings13.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings12.PNG File:NotsoHastyPuddings16.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings14.jpg|Thomas, Terence and the Fat Controller File:NotsoHastyPuddings17.jpg File:NotsoHastyPuddings15.jpg Episode File:Not So Hasty Puddings-British Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes